We propose renewal of a training program in that is offered jointly by faculty of Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and Rutgers University. This program, dually supported by NIMH and NIA since its inception, is designed to provide pre- and post-doctoral appointees with training in molecular, genetic, and developmental mechanisms that provide the biological background for understanding mental illness and aging, two key areas where successful interdisciplinary applications of modem scientific techniques can be expected. Basic research areas of the faculty reflect this interdisciplinary approach and include molecular and cellular neurobiology, genetics, behavior, Neurophysiology and biophysics, neuroanatomy, and neuropharmacology; these are supplemented by emerging emphasis on disorders such as autism. The goal of the predoctoral program is to provide graduate students with strong academic and research training in multiple subfields of neuroscience and genetics that focus on the biologic processes underlying autism, schizophrenia, depression, and neurodegeneration. Emphasis is placed on understanding both developing neural systems at several analytic levels as well as the regulation and maintenance of functional circuits once established. The post-doctoral program provides advanced training that will allow appointees to establish independent research programs in areas relevant to mental illness and aging. Predoctoral candidates are drawn from two Ph.D. programs, Neurobiology & Physiology and Molecular Biosciences. The curriculum is based on courses offered in the core curricula of these programs with specific courses relating to the central theme of the training program incorporated into the studies of each trainee. Postdoctoral trainees also have access to all course offerings relevant to the research themes of the training program. Both pre- and post-doctoral trainees have available a variety of other activities and facilities in addition to the primary interaction between trainees and mentor. These include a series of seminars, journal clubs, progress report meetings and affinity research groups. This integrated focus should produce highly-trained scientists able to contribute significantly to the important problems on mental health and aging. Progress of the trainees is monitored through the various training components and communicated to the administrative Committee and Program Director. Most trainees appointed during the initial project period have records of significant publication and extramural funding and all are utilizing their training in their current positions. Thus, as before, we request support of 3 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees.